Great Snowzerland War II
The Great Snowzerland War II, also known as the Sensei Wars, was a grand war between family members and rivals for the future Position of Sensei. Prologue 10:00 AM: Swiss Ninja paced around his Pirvate Library in his home, the Keukenhof Castle. His family was in the other rooms doing other things, so SN was all alone. The long windows let in a golden light that glowed into the room. Swiss was sitting in his favorite chair, reading a book, a familiar one. Soon, SN got tired of reading the book. He put it down, and reclined. "Ugh.... I failed in that Putrid war, and it was my own people who had stopped me!" SN was really depressed for the past four days, and was thinking of a way to put things back to order. He remembered the protests that echoed the castle: "We want Freedom!", "We want Peace!", and worst of all, "We want Democracy!" They wanted to establish a Parliament to reduce SN's power, and to have all citizens a say in the government. "I have to find something that is powerful, so that i can keep and expand my power." Swiss thought. He sipped on his Hot Chocolate that was sitting on the coffe table next to him. Swiss paused. He spotted a book that sparked his idea. The Geneology of the Sensei: A Book of Their Individual Biographies It was the latest version, released last month. It had all the Sensei's, even Gung Hao, Jacques Hochstadt, and the 64 Senseis. "Ah ha! I can be the next Sensei!" A Servant Puffle who overheard SN's remark entered the room. "I am sorry, your highness, but there is already an heir: Ninjahopper. Now, can I get you anything?" Swiss Scoffed; his faced turned sour. "Yes, I would like you to do something." "OK, what is your command, master?" "Call in Austin8310. Tell him that I have a Job for him." Chapter 1: Ninjahopper Stopper 2:30 PM: Austin walked timidly into the Throne Room in the Keukenhof Castle. Swiss was sitting on his throne, wearing a red king's cape. "Your Highness, you have a job for me?" "Yes. I already have the money for you: "10,000 Coins." "But, Sir...." "What? Why aren't you happy that you are getting money?" "No, I am pleased you thought of me, but I would like to work for you, For Free." Swiss Ninja raised his eyebrows. "I am impressed, yet very happy." Austin nodded in approval. "Your Mission is simple: Capture Ninjahopper!!!! You have impressed me with capturing my Brother and Fred, so i want you to do this again. Remember: You are still the Royal Bounty Hunter!" Austins Jaw Dropped. "What? How is this possible? He is the Future Sensei! He is too powerful to defeat! Even though I'm already a ninja, that's kind of...impossible." "Ah, he may be an expirenced Ninja, but he still has much to learn! Here are some Power Cards. Use them to defeat Ninjahoppper." Swiss gave him 15 power cards, and Austin accepted them. Swiss also gave him a Fire Ninja Costume as a disguise, and some plane tickets. "Hurry along now, its a big trip." "Goodbye, Swiss Ninja." "Good Luck." Austin left 5 hours later to Fanon City. He took the Overnight Train to CP, at the Maritime Station. ---- 9:30 AM: Austin walked with his costume to the Dojo. It was full of White Belts, so they just marveled at Austin for being such a high rank. "I hope this works." Austin approached a White Belt. "Hey Kid! Do you know where Ninjahopper is?" "Oh great Master of Fire....." "Forget that, kid! I'm in a hurry! LET GO OF MY BELT! I need to know where that Ninjahopper guy is!!!!!!! DONT CALL ME THAT!!!!" The White Belt began to Cry. A Brown belt approached Austin. "Why do you want to know?" the Brown Belt Inquired, harshly. Austin stammered a bit.... "Oh, you know, i am a.... Good Friend of him! We trained together! Uh...yeah." "Why didn't you say so? He is at the Ninja Hideout!" Austin slipped away to the Ninja Hideout. There in the midst was Ninjahopper, playing a game with True Sensei. "Just too easy....One good shot should do it." FWOOSH!!!! Austin Blasted Ninjahopper with Fire from the Fire Ninja Suit. He hit Ninjahopper square, and Ninjahopper was down. Austin got out an ice card and froze NH with it to carry. He also trapped True Sensei, but he didn't take him with him. ---- Austin presented the frozen Ninjahopper to Swiss Ninja. "Wonderful. Guards! Take the Body to Pen Chi Island!!!!" "Once again, you have succeeded. You even doubted yourself!" "I guess. But I don't think True Sensei will be very happy about what we just did. Ah, who cares." "I am proud." Chapter Two: Word Gets Out! NINJAHOPPER KIDNAPPED! Last night, terrorist organization Anonymous have kidnapped heir to the yang side of the Ninja throne. Anonymous, the terrorist group with unclear intentions, have gone too far. Using an upgraded Anon disguised as a fire ninja, they; Swiss Ninja teared the paper up. "Argh! They believe it's terrorists" he said, furiously burning the paper. Austin walked in. "I'm back! They think that some terrorist group did it. Sucess!" he exclaimed. "No. They must know it's me". "It isn't too late to claim responsibility. Anonymous deny everything. I'll write to the US government and Sensei Wraith, his brother". "Don't say your name. Just say that I ordered the kidnapping of Ninjahopper" "Oh and that you ordered the attempted assaination on True Sensei. After all, I knocked him out. Just to make you seem notorious". "If it makes you happy, then yes". "Thank you!". And with that, Austin left. "This will be good" Swiss Ninja chuckled. However little did he know of what would follow... ----